


just a quick side quest

by itsreallylizzy



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Short, just his life outside of the main two plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: Night time falls and what else is there to do but go to a bar to observe and reflect on the day.





	just a quick side quest

**Author's Note:**

> just a little short idea that I had

He goes to the bar alone sometimes. It's crowded at all times, maybe that's just an LA thing. He doesn't really talk to the other people, he sits and observes, he's there to learn more. 

Just by observing he learns how people express emotion. The way they smile, their eyes, their words are all indicators of emotion. She got dumped, he got the promotion, he broke up with her, she's tired- whatever it was, it became easy to see after a few visits.

People are so exposed. He's not quite sure why he wants to be like them.

Tonight he sits at the bar instead of his usual booth, which is occupied. He drinks alone, as always, but tonight something possess him to talk to the woman next to him. 

"Is that a script?" His voice sounds funny to his ears, awkward. Lucky for him the woman turns smiles and responds.

"Yeah, I'm practicing for an audition," She puts up air quotes when she says practicing and points to her surroundings, giggling."Although given where I'm at there really isn't much practicing happening."

He laughs, too loud, too awkward to sound real even though it is.

"Why do you ask?" She's still smiling.

"Oh, I'm taking an acting class, I notice these kinda things now." 

"An acting class! I love acting classes! Which one are you taking?" She said, tilting her head toward him. 

"It's an acting class... uh, Gene Cousineau teaches it." He replies confidently.

"Gene!" She exclaims. "I took Gene's class! It was a great experience, totally helped me out, 10/10 will help you too!" She's radiant, always smiling.  

He smiles back. "It's certainly been an interesting experience so far..." 

"It'll get better, Gene's an interesting character but eventually you get used to it. It's gonna be a great experience for you." She says is so confidently he believes her.

"What's your name?" He yells over the music, it had progressively gotten louder over the conversation.

"What?" She yells back.

"What's your name?" 

"My name?" 

He nods. 

"It's Audrey. What's yours?"

"Barry. It's Barry." 

She extends her hand and he takes it.

"It's nice to meet you Barry," Her smile widens even more, if that's possible. She leads him to a booth where it's quieter.

"There, no need for yelling now." She finishes her drink. "Maybe now I'll practice my lines." She pulls up the script and clears her throat. "I'm an english teacher."

"I thought you were an actress." He gives her a goofy smile.

"Very funny. That's my line."

"What part are you auditioning for?" He asks.

"It's a supporting role in a movie. Moving up a from supporting roles in tv shows. My agent says I have a good shot at getting it." She talks quickly, like she's in an old hollywood movie.

"What's the role?" He wants to know more. She's semi-successful, there's got to be something she can teach him. 

"Francesca. She's an english teacher, and the main character is in love with her. They've been friends forever, and they don't end up together, she's a supporting character but she's very well written I love the role. It's perfect for me really." She rambles on but Barry doesn't care, he likes hearing her talk. 

"Do you think you'll get it?"

"I've got a shot. 50-50, maybe 60-40. I'm trying to be optimistic but not so much that I'm insanely disappointed. When your an actor, you have to be the right amount of optimistic and realistic and I think I got that balance." She's confident. The right amount of confident. It's perfect.

It's been a long day and he's tired but he can't bring himself to say goodbye. Eventually, reluctantly, they part ways.

He's there the next day, alone. And the day after that. But he never runs into her again. In between his life, the one he shares with Sally and the one he spends as an assassin, he finds himself thinking about her. Such short interactions and long nights can really change a person sometimes. 


End file.
